1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to control of a converter, and more specifically, to control of a converter associated with at least one of a DC power supply, an AC power supply, or a frequency converter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Converters that may form at least part of uninterruptible power supplies (UPS), frequency converters, or filters are used to provide reliable power to many different types of electronic equipment. Often, this electronic equipment requires particular voltage and/or current input from a converter. Unwanted voltage and current transients within the converter can shorten the life of converter components, or pass through to converter output and be applied to electrical equipment. This can result in inefficient operation, oversizing of components, electromagnetic interference (EMI), and can require costly repair or replacement of electrical components.